Marco McBride
'Marco McBride '''was the head of the Pinehurst Youth Development Center and the tritagonist of Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave. Personality Marco is shown to be kind, observant, and optimistic towards everyone, as he believes he has a strong sense of duty towards helping everyone, similar to Kenny Riedell. He is also shown to not mind being asked why he's in a wheelchair, showing he holds no ill will. Despite this, he does have his drawbacks, as he mentioned he is shown to take his job seriously to the extent that he gets up early to make sure that everything is good, possibly resulting in him dealing with insomnia. Appearance Marco is depicted as having a young face and brown hair and is muscular. He commonly wears a red football jersey and blue jeans. Perhaps his most notable appearance part is his wheelchair. Pre-Pinehurst Prior to Pinehurst, Marco was a former captain of a high school football team until after driving home drunk, he was involved in a car crash that killed the son of Randall Blackburne and his brother Garth, in addition to crippling him for life and causing him to fall into a deep depression. Regardless, he proceeded to begin helping people like him, which eventually got him to become the head of the newly re-opened Pinehurst. Additionally, he learned about the massacre at Pinehurst. Pinehurst Marco makes his first appearance, accidentally scaring Kenny when he's trying to carry Jenny Myers into the house. He then welcomes Kenny to Pinehurst and begins giving him a tour. Starting with the kitchen, Kenny acknowledges the dishes, to which Marco admits that he sent the person who was originally doing it, Selena Duncans, up to bed after realizing she was tired. During the tour, Marco makes numerous remarks about his handicap, and when Kenny asks him how he got into a wheelchair, Marco proceeds to simply say he was in a car accident. Later, Marco proceeds to tell Kenny about the massacre at Pinehurst, inadvertently triggering one of Kenny's traumatic episodes and witnesses as Kenny hacks away at a log. Marco eventually is able to get help from Mitch Floyd, Johnny Myers, and Lyle Miller. A few hours later, Marco makes little mention of Kenny's episode, and calms Johnny when he notices Kenny. Marco then encourages everyone to introduce themselves, and proceeds to harshly reprimand Shaun Fennick after he almost triggers one of Kenny's episodes. He later angrily reprimands Lyle and Daphne Craigson after they have sex on Bob Grissom's and Edna Grissom's property, and is present when the Grissoms begin threatening the residents and Bob makes racist remarks towards Kenny. Bob later flips Marco's chair over and leaves. He then encounters and is threatened by Benny Hummer. Later, he is giving out jobs to the residents, and after Kenny finishes, he tells Kenny that he could either swim, read, watch TV, or do more chores (which he says is unpopular). Marco is later present for dinner. The next morning, he is shown panicking as Alicia Olivo and Victoria Sanders hadn't come back to the residence (as both had been killed the night before). Kenny and Marco go to Victoria's last known location, and through some searching, they find blood, causing them to go to the phone lines. This is put on hold however, as when they return, Kenny finds Lyle and Daphne going through his stuff, and brutally attacks Lyle. Marco confronts Kenny, and informs him that despite him disapproving of Lyle's actions, Kenny's actions were no better. They then bond over Kenny's friends, with Marco complimenting Rob Dier's appearance, hinting at a possible attraction. Before they go out to find Alicia and Victoria, but Johnny and Sierra Losecar inform them that the Grissoms had been murdered. Marco is then giving instructions due to the murders, and requires that everyone stay inside. He then proceeded to name Jerry Devins, Lyle, and Kenny as the guards for now. He later appears when Marion Parish cruelly mocks Jenny, and he angrily tells her off. Kenny is later annoyed at him when he reveals that due to her father being the sole backer for Pinehurst, he couldn't punish her. When Kenny tries to push the issue and accuse Marco of favoritism, Marco snaps and tells Kenny that he's doing it to help people, and indirectly mentions an experience he had with a therapist. Kenny tries to apologize, but Marco requests he just talk to Jenny. Kenny later confronts Marco, and asks him about what his experience was. Marco then reveals that he was used to people asking why he was in one, but not being in one himself. He tells Kenny about his brother, Garth McBride, who was killed in the same car accident that crippled him, and the therapist Marco went to just gave him medication, which Marco exclaims won't bring Garth back or let him forget the crash. He then wishes he had Kenny's life, which Kenny shoves him out of his wheelchair and angrily exclaims that he is reliving the massacre, and Marco was able to deal with it better than Kenny. Marco, realizing his error, apologizes to Kenny. They then notice that Lyle, Daphne, Jerry, Selena, and Sierra had snuck out. Marco is able to get the remaining residents up, and reveals that they have to evacuate. Kenny offers to go and get the spare keys for Marco's car, and after Kenny returns, he informs Marco of the other resident's fates, saddening Marco. While preparing to leave, Marco witnesses Randall Blackburne kill Johnny by hacking at him with an axe and Marion by slicing her in half. He is later seen driving Mitch, Francine "Fox" Charles, and an injured Shaun away from Pinehurst. Marco, fearing for Kenny and Jenny, drives back just as Randall tackles Kenny into the lake and tries to drown him. Marco, despite being crippled, swims down and frees Kenny from Randall, and realizing Randall will try again, Marco grabs Randall's shoulders and pulls him down into the lake, causing both him and Randall to drown. Marco later appears as an apparition at Kenny's and Jenny's wedding along with Garth, and Kenny's second born son is named after him. Killed Victims * Randall's son ''(Caused) * Garth McBride (Caused) * Randall Blackburne * Himself (Caused, sacrifice) Death Killed by * Randall Blackburne (Indirectly Caused) * Kenny Riedell (Indirectly Caused) * Himself (Caused, sacrifice) When Kenny is close to being drowned by Randall, Marco swims down into the lake and strikes Randall with a rock. Realizing that Randall is going to try to kill Kenny again, Marco grabs onto Randall and drags him down into the lake, causing both him and Randall to drown. Relationships Kenny Riedell Marco and Kenny instantly started bonding, as Marco reminded Kenny as a pre-crystal lake version of himself. He was even hesitant to ask about how Marco ended up in a wheelchair, and is surprised and relieved when Marco is okay with it. When Kenny has an episode, Marco desperately tries to get Kenny to calm down, showing he cares about him. He also harshly reprimands Shaun for nearly causing Kenny to have an episode, and defends Kenny from Bob's racist comments, which results in Marco getting his chair tipped over, where Kenny shows concern for him. Kenny later goes with Marco to help him track down Alicia and Victoria. Their relationship then suffers when Kenny brutally attacks Lyle and Marco is forced to punish him. Additionally, Kenny is irritated when Marco reveals he can't do much with Marion after she mocks Jenny, causing Marco to angrily lash out at him. Later however, Marco apologizes to him and explains how he became crippled. When Kenny goes and gets the keys for the shuttle buses, Marco is relived and praises Kenny, and when Randall attacks, Kenny holds him off so the others can escape. A while later, when Marco doesn't hear from Kenny, he drives back and eventually drowns Randall at the cost of his own life. As Kenny realizes Marco doesn't want to be saved, Kenny reluctantly lets him drown. Kenny is then shown to be incredibly saddened by his death. Marco later appears at Kenny's wedding along with his brother Garth as an apparition, and in honor of Marco, Kenny names his second son after him, showing that Kenny held Marco in high regards. Jenny Myers Marco immediately started bonding with Jenny, causing her to hold him in high regards and causing them to begin a friendship. Their relationship suffers a bit however when Marco reveals he can't do much about Marion after she cruelly mocked her. Regardless, she listens to Marco, and is saddened at his death. In the future, Jenny's second born child is named after Marco, showing she misses him and respected him. Selena Duncans Not much is known about their relationship, but it is assumed that they have a good relationship as Marco took over Selena's dish-washing shift in order to let her sleep. When he hears about her death, he is shocked and saddened. Johnny Myers Not much is known about their relationship, but it is assumed that since Johnny came to help Marco that he and Marco have a good relationship. Mitch Floyd Not much is not known about their relationship, but it is assumed that since Mitch came to help Marco that he and Marco have a good relationship. When Mitch heard about the death of Marco, Mitch was devastated, showing he held Marco in high regards. Shaun Fennick Not much is known about their relationship, but it can be assumed it's poor due to Marco angrily reprimanding him for nearly causing Kenny to have an episode. It is unknown how Shaun felt about Marco's death. Rob Dier While never interacting at all, it is hinted that Marco found Rob attractive. Daphne Craigson Not much is known about their relationship, but it can be assumed that they have a distrustful relationship, as there were numerous times where Daphne and Lyle got the cops called on them for having sex on public property. When they are caught again, Marco angrily yells at her and Lyle. Lyle Miller Not much is known about their relationship, but it can be assumed that they have a distrustful relationship, as there were numerous times Lyle and Daphne got the cops called on them for having sex on public property. Regardless, Lyle does help restrain Kenny. When he and Daphne are caught having sex on the Grissom's property, he is angered at them. Bob Grissom Bob and Marco have a poor relationship due to Bob's threats. Marco proceeded to call out Bob on his racist remarks towards Kenny, which Bob responds with by tipping Marco's wheelchair over. Regardless, he was horrified about his death. Edna Grissom Edna and Marco have a poor relationship due to threats from her. Regardless, he was horrified when he heard about her death. Quotes * "It's my duty as the head to make sure that everything is fine, even if it means sacrificing sleep." * "That's where I sit, I'd say why but I'd sound like a broken record player at this point." * "There's been times where Lyle and Daphne snuck onto the nearby property to screw each other, and that just ends up getting the cops involved, some really pissed off neighbors, and we've gotten threats of us being shut down." * "It's crazy to think that someone would go that mad to imitate Jason Voorhees." * "This is Lyle and Daphne, two dimwits who decided to have their playtime on the neighbor's property." * "You can go swimming, read, watch a bit of TV, or do more chores, although that last one is rather unpopular." * "Okay, so, we have a number of problems on our hands...First there's the Grissoms of course, then the disappearance of Victoria and Alicia, and now, there's worry that we'll be targeted next." * "This is why we're going to lock the doors, and no one will be allowed to leave until the danger has passed." * "I'll be talking with her, and if we get out of this, she's cleaning the outhouses for the next week or so." * "I can't unfortunately, her rich as hell dad provided the funding for Pinehurst when no one else would, and if he took away the funding, we'd be forced to shut down." * "It's not only that, I need to think about the others here!" * "Francine, Shaun, hell even you...this is a place to recover from trauma, and if we lose this place that's so far helped a lot of people, then how will they recover in a way that's not just sitting in a room listening to some shrink tell them sweet, sweet, nothings when in reality, all they're doing is making every single fucking thing worse, and drive them to madness because they're so incompetent at their own job that instead of helping, they just care about making a buck and not about the people who have seen people died, or attempt to die, or have went through something terrible, and get off scot free, when in reality, they're basically killers!" * "Medication isn't going to bring Garth back, nor is it going to make me walk again, and the guy in jail, that won't do shit either!" * "You didn't lose a brother, or deal with a shitty therapist, or have to live your life knowing that you'll never be able to forget what happened that day...you don't get to see hockey masks everyday, I see fucking cars everywhere, and people pity me to the extent that I feel like a liability...you can walk away, but I can't, all because of a stupid drunk driver and a god-awful therapist who could give less of a shit if it hit him right in the face...you'll recover, but I won't...there's times when I saw you, that I wished I could switch places with you, because at least, the deaths of so many people wouldn't hurt and I'd be able to walk!" * There's days where I think about him, and I want to see him, and at this point…if I get a chance to see him again, I'm taking it…" Trivia * Marco was the fourth new character to be confirmed for the sequel, after Mitch Floyd (1st), Francine "Fox" Charles (2nd), and Shaun Fennick (3rd). ** Of them, he is the first character to be introduced to not be in the game. * Marco's character is based on Mark from Part II. * Marco is the first handicapped character to appear in any of Swooce's stories. * Marco is the third LGBT character in Swooce's stories, following Quinn and Garrett from The Hell that Walks. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Friday the 13th: Back from the Grave